


Tastes

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: *含微量G向內容*這篇裏sans=horror，八年前是芥番，八年後是FH*私設：UT和UF世界分別被封印在不同的山下，地表的人類世界是共同的*ooc*又是奇奇怪怪的東西
Relationships: FellHorror, Kustard
Kudos: 6





	Tastes

「我不太清楚，朋友，但相信你能處理好，」 她推了推他，然後關上門，「若有突發事件我會再通知你。」

隨著門後的腳步聲遠去，他張了張口，想要說甚麼，但面前的另一位先他開起話來：「我沒想過會再見到你，red。」

這名字的骷髏眼瞪瞪望着他，又低下頭，「我…很抱歉。」

他讀透那張臉的表情，知道映在那雙眼內的赤紅色，亦因此略為不快的皺起眉，「我不明白你為什麼道歉，」骷髏背過身走去，揮手示意讓對方跟上，「我想，你的第一句話應該高興一點才是，畢竟很多年沒見了。」

「八年了，」他說，「但…天殺的！怎麼你還在地底？sans。」

「是呢。」

「我有試過去找你，沒料到的是……上到地表後我們都用不了魔法。」

「你沒有下來的理由，我從來沒有讓你找我。」

「不是的！我-我等着，而你沒有來，我們說好的，」Red快步上前握住他的手，將對方摟在懷裏，他似乎對此出乎意料，「我會想辦法的，我會想……」

\---

「可以告訴我地表是怎樣嗎？」Sans遞他一杯温熱的茶，顏色很淡，看來茶葉已煮過不只一次。

「唔……」他捧着杯子仔細思考，「有天空，有海，有土地…呃，這個地底也有。」

「很無趣的說法。」

這些年以來他不曾對人類世界感到興趣，到處旅遊只為一個目的，又怎會留意週遭一切。

「確實，而且到處都是人類，挺煩人。」

「人類嗎……」

Red隱約聽見吞咽的聲音，「啊，但夜晚的星空很漂亮，我相信你會喜歡，」他突然想起這個，記得Sans一直都想用望遠鏡看星星，「我帶你去看，」訴說的語氣仿佛這能夠實現。

聽者僅是搖搖頭，「這裏沒有怪物想要出去，」笑道：「這填不飽肚子。」

\---

「很久沒見！歡迎你，另一位兄弟。」

「啊……是的。」當看見他的兄弟時，Red幾乎說不出話。

那本應雪白整齊的牙齒和有神而活潑的眼神全都不見。紅色。參差不齊的牙齒上有紅色的漬，是甚麼？為什麼他倆都染上紅色？他的衣服，他的頭顱，他手握的股骨。Sans的眼睛，Sans左邊的眼睛。

「是多高興的日子！偉大的PAPYRUS決定為我們難得的客人準備盛宴！」

「那我就……」

「不用，」Sans開口，Red感覺他是特意打斷自己，「他不用吃，paps，我們出去散步晚點回來。」 

接著他就被拉着手拽到屋外，最後視野中的Papyrus臉上似乎帶點可惜，無奈關上半開的雪櫃門，內裏滲透紅色的光。

\---

八年的歲月能改變很多，他的外套不再是像天空一樣乾淨的藍，不再蓬鬆和柔軟，夾雜灰塵和腥氣。

一切也不同了，對吧？

這個時間點大家都回家了，小鎮較以前冷清得多，沒有聖誕樹，沒有禮物，沒有彩燈。他感覺到來自建築物窗口的視線，冰冷，敵意……不，不是，是更為複雜，類似被尋仇被盯上？他說不清，也許只是更單純的情感。

他以前總覺得這裏的雪是棉花糖造的，甜得發膩，不現實，像童話世界，那時跟Sans說都會笑他誇張，然後Sans會伸出舌頭接着雪花，再用那張嘴讓他嘗一下，問他甜不甜。

這趟路對Red來說太過安靜了。

他們僅是走到哨兵站，側身湊合坐在狹窄的椅子上，誰也沒有說一句話。他直覺上不能夠問大部分的問題，他不會喜歡答案。

在Red考慮要否繼續有關地表的話題時，身旁傳來聲響，是肚子的叫聲，說來奇怪，骷髏沒有胃哪來的咕嚕聲。

Sans沒有吃晚飯就拉自己出來了，他不太明白，但似乎是自己讓Sans餓肚子了，想着Red伸手進口袋，Sans也傾過頭望向他，看到對方手中的幾個包裝，其中有餅乾，上面有肉眼可見的班點。

「嘖，壞掉了，還以為有防腐劑可以多放幾天。」

「可以給我嗎？」

「但這……」

「不要緊，我想要。」

Red不確定地交給他，Sans道着謝了便把它放進衣服口袋，也許還能吃，但Red不希望他吃。

看看剩餘的雜物，有一個長方形的小包裝，是前天早餐用不上的番茄醬，他遞向Sans，對方應該未猜到這是甚麼。

「你會喜歡的。」

Sans沒有猶豫便撕開接過的小袋，從縫隙溢出的是黏稠的紅色液體，他知道這個，大概兩年前他就沒見過了。

他按壓包裝，醬料因壓迫差點弄得到處都是，Sans手忙腳亂地舔舐手指上的醬汁，頷骨沾上些許，Red看著覺得好笑，傾身變幻出舌頭為他清理，Sans頓了頓。

「你要從餓骨身上搶食？」他裝作不慌不忙繼續享用，臉上出現淡淡的紅暈。

「又不是吃你手上的。」Red托着鰓把這些看在眼內。

他笑了。  
他仍然是他。  
他從來沒有變。

\---

這是Red落下的第十日。

地底資源相當缺乏，尤其是食物問題，萬幸的是核心仍正常運作，魔法食品的供應雖然不足，但現時似乎還能勉強應付過來。

他咬下一口Sans每天為他準備的熱狗，味道跟以前不一樣，甜甜的，像那時的雪。

「我在那兒等你。」說着他坐到附近的樹下，不礙Sans跟門後女士的交流。從表情來看他們聊的通常是公務，也有普通聊天，但Red不會特意去了解，Sans有他的私隱和工作，帶著自己說是為了避免鬧出意外而已。

通常Red僅是遠遠望着，或者打盹，或者思考。多數是最後那項，他需要幫助Sans，而他亦需要幫手。那孩子，他要找那孩子，但他不能出去。

空氣在某一刻完全安靜下來，不自然，他瞄向那道門，Sans站着一動不動，然後將手放進口袋，轉過身，對他說我們走吧。

\---

此夜，他們如既往睡在同一張床，似乎互相亦是遲遲未能入睡。

誰知道Sans哪來的興致，他帶點亢奮胯坐在Red身上，用低沉卻甜得發膩的聲線問要做嗎。

接著他們便做了。

他記得八年前他們不時以這行為安慰彼此，魔法纏繞所產生的温暖總是快樂，靈魂得到充盈的滿足，感受到自己的存在，對方的存在。

Red不敢過於粗暴，怕眼前這近乎支離破碎的骷髏受不了，他不確定會否弄傷Sans，可是這位反倒更為賣力的扭動腰肢，抗議他多餘的憂慮。

感覺頭有點暈乎乎，情色的氛圍讓他沒有多加思索，伸手觸碰一直在意的那處，那破裂的地方。

Sans抽搐一下，「red，不要碰。」

「弄痛你嗎？」

「不，只是…很奇怪。」

他用手指輕輕撫摸那破口的內部，比想像中粗糙，從沒有怪物會研究骷髏頭骨的裏處，温度比表面稍高，有魔法流轉，那是一種違和感，鐵的味道。

在之後Sans便熟睡了。

Red幫他蓋好被子，輕手輕腳下床緩步走到衣架子前，盯著那灰藍外套。他伸手，翻找出一團紙。他打開它——

一名人類墮落

\---

「red，今天你留在房間，」Sans慢悠悠穿上外套走往房門，「答應我，不要出去。」

「為什麼？」

「你也知道，『一名人類墮落』，我有事去辦。」

「等一下！」Red上前扯住他，「我想你把他們交給我。」

在Sans開口前他解釋，「我會用那個人類回到地表，然後找救援。」

「我拒絕，」Sans一下甩掉Red的手，腥紅的眼睛顯示怒意，「所有怪物都需要它，不用我說明吧？」

「我知道！我沒蠢到雪櫃裏的是甚麼也不清楚，」他忍住因憶起那陣腥氣帶來的反胃感請求道，「相信我，我永遠都會幫你，我想救你。」

「不能！你不會回來的，亦不知道糧食能撐多久。」

「拜託，我不是說會救你們嗎？我絕對會回來，沒事的。」

「不不不不不…！不能！你不可以走，那人類…那人類也是！」

「冷靜點！s——」

反應過來的時候他已經被藍色魔法摔在地上，動彈不能，勉力抬起頭望向走近的對方，這是他頭一次從Sans身上感到恐懼。

「答應我，red，答應我留在這裏。」

「不可能！你明知道更好的辦法你卻——」

Sans手中不知道何時出現了那似斧頭的武器，而現在它正立於Red被斷開兩半的股骨間。

「答應我，red。」

「不……唔，相信我…sans。」

那武器第二次落在另一腿骨上，受害者忍耐幾乎從喉嚨衝出的悲鳴，說着請相信我。

第三次詢問無果的目標是最底下的左邊肋骨，神奇地看來影響他的呼吸，Sans覺得心痛，但必須保護他，困住他，因此需要肯定的答覆。

第五次開始已經聽不出能稱作字句的話語，他開始苦惱，他趕時間。

第七次時地毯上已化開大片赤色湖泊，但hp還未歸零，它還安全。

第十次，他擔心起來，若然它試圖欺騙自己呢，不能，他不能忍受，他應該把它留在身邊看守着。這時它已無法思考，它懷念雪的味道。

沒有第十一次，他想出最佳的方案。

*咬下一口  
他從不知道骨頭竟是辛口帶酸味。  
*又一口  
它似乎在說對不起。  
*又一口  
咸的。很咸。太奇怪了。  
*又一口  
他愛這個的味道。

………

\---  
\---  
\---

「那些孩子的旅程要結束了。」

「看來你挺期待？」

「他們倆說會打開結界。」

「是呢。」

「我們離開之後，可以去最大的城市，當那兒最有名氣的餐廳的收銀員。」

「為什麼？」

「只用收錢，多輕鬆呀，而且你和我輪班，只要一半工作量。」

「但不一定要餐廳。」

「白痴，你覺得我們的兄弟會開其他店嗎？」

「我相信『有名氣』指的一定不是好的方面。」

「那你最好祈禱至少能糊口。」

「挺好的，我們應該挺空閒，啊，還有更棒是到處也能睡覺，你知道，桌椅之類。」

「先不說你那位，boss絕對會殺掉你。」

「嘿，我不怎認為，記得上次在你那兒闖禍他只駡你。」

「這只是因為他覺得你陌生，你認為到時候還會那麼走運嗎？」

「說來也是。」

End


End file.
